


Wildfire

by VenusJune13



Category: Survivors of the Tragic Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Animal Death, Character Death, Child Death, Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Original Character Death(s), Other, Past Character Death, Possible Character Death, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Temporary Character Death, Torn Apart, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Bite, Zombie Hunters, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusJune13/pseuds/VenusJune13





	Wildfire

The fire spread through his system.

He was going to die.

He had been bitten a mere hour ago, and many of his group were already mourning his death. 

The appendage that was bitten could not be removed as it contained major organs and veins.

With Charles, they had chopped off his hand to save him from a bite before they had gotten to the island. 

He was scared, terrified that he was going to hurt his family, the group of people he had been with since the start of the end of the world. 

He wasn’t scared for himself.

He had been ready to die since his daughter had been ripped apart by monsters in front of his very eyes.

It had been years since the attack that killed her, but to him, it was fresh.

He and the leader of the group had connected over their lost children.

The leader’s son, Tyler, had died at the very beginning when everything had gone crazy.

When the major and medium cities had been bombed, Tyler and his mother had been trying to get out of Seritty. 

It was too close to the major city, St, Louis, Missouri, and got the massive amounts of monsters from there. 

The family had walkie-talkies to connect to each other during this because the father had been far away when the end started.

They were going to meet mid-way between Seritty and Jefferson City and Tyler and his Mom were going to go there when St Louis was bombed. 

The monsters had gotten to Seritty before they could leave and tore them apart.

The team leader, Geoffrey, could hear them from the other end of the line but was helpless.

This was much like him at the moment of Sarah’s death.

She screamed for him, but he couldn’t get out of the car. 

The door got stuck

Helpless was the perfect word for many people at the time of their loved ones’ deaths even before the end.

Cancer was the monster before, car accidents, shootings, abductions, they were the monsters before.

The monsters after were just more real, less subtle than that of the ones before.

The monster who had bitten him had once been human before the illness that made them into monsters.

He faltered when stabbing it in the head.

He had never before because he never thought about their humanity.

Did they have a family?

Someone who loved them?

In his hesitation, the monster bit him.

Geoffrey finished it off and rushed to Keegan.

The bite hurt like anyone thinks it would, but he wasn’t thinking about the bite.

He was thinking of his relationships, what to do to show everyone that it was going to be ok.

The inspiration burst upon him.

He had an idea of how to tell them it would be ok without him.


End file.
